infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Pedestrian
Pedestrians (also called civilians or citizens) are the regular NPCs that inhabit Empire City, New Marais and Seattle. Empire City Post Blast After the blast in Empire City, many started crimes such as rapes, murder, and theft. Cole stated that after the blast it was a "civilization committing suicide." Life was chaos, especially for those who were not Conduits. Conduits being humans with superpowers that often terrorize the city with their powers. Later, after the quarantine was set up, a plague struck, causing many to become sick and die. Those who were left were tortured by the Reapers, Dust Men and First Sons. In game Empire City Civilians in Empire City are shown to be downtrodden and depressed in light of the events happening to them. Most civilians are homeless and hungry, and can be seen searching through garbage cans for food. Others can be seen curling up against a wall and huddling around drum fires. Their attire is also ragged and dirty and some civilians even wear surgical masks to keep from contracting the plague. Others are sick or injured and are usually found on the sidewalks or alleys. Here Cole can choose to Pulse Heal them for good Karma, or he can ignore them. For bad Karma, Cole can put them out of their misery and kill them, or Bio Leech them. New Marais In New Marais, civilians are not as down on their luck, but are still suffering due to harassment by the Militia, Corrupted and Vermaak 88 soldiers. They are also fearful of The Beast's arrival. Some of them try to lighten the mood by street performing (whom Cole can kill for negative Karma). Many civilians are also Bertrand supporters and will march around New Marais holding up signs and chanting anti-Conduit phrases such as "Humanity first in New Marais!" and "God's wrath on Cole MacGrath!", "Cole is crap!", "Save our city! Kill MacGrath!", and "New Marais will not bow down! Kill MacGrath! Save our town!" (Cole can kill these people for negative Karma as well). Interaction with Protagonist The civilians will react differently according to the protagonist's current Karma level. Good If the player's Karma is good, people will praise the protagonist for the deeds they've done. Many will ask for pictures and will take snapshots of him if he's walking past. Some will comically say, “I want your babies!” or "He is so hot!" Also, they will gain more confidence in themselves, and, instead of fearing the gangs like they have before, they will rise up and attack gang members by throwing rocks at them. Bad If the player's Karma is bad, people will yell and shout at Cole. If he stands around for too long, they may form mobs and gang up on him, throwing rocks and hitting him. Police will also start shooting at the protagonist if they do too many evil things in a short span of time, such as blowing up cars or attacking innocents on the streets. They also make comments and shout at them, telling them to "Get out of our town," and "Why don't you go kill yourself?" Street Performers Certain civilians dress up as statues or play music in order to earn money, killing them is an Evil karma opportunity. For more information see Street Performers. Infected civilians Some of the residents of Empire City and New Marais are infected with the Plague that struck, while others are under the mind control of Sasha’s tar. These infected will usually start attacking him mindlessly. Attacking them back will still give bad Karma, so if you are playing good, you should avoid them. In the quest, Against the World, all that are exposed to the mind control gas start to attack also. The most noticeable trait an Infected Civilian will show is the fact that they walk around as if they were zombies, and very slowly as well. However, the police that are infected will start shooting at Cole, despite Karma Level. Festival of Blood Pedestrians are present in Infamous: Festival of Blood. However, Cole can have new interactions with them, such as biting them for blood to fill the Corruption Meter or staking a pedestrian that is actually a vampire in disguise. The Vampires can use the pedestrians against you by biting them, which makes them turn into vampires, meaning there will be more enemies for Cole to defeat. In Missions * In many side missions in Infamous, civilians will usually tell the player to do a certain task like disable all of the surveillance devices on their building. * Most side missions in Infamous 2 are given by civilians. * There are some times where a civilian will run up to Cole and will ask if you could heal some injured people or defeat Gang members that are robbing civilians at gunpoint. Trivia * In Infamous, a killed pedestrian will still blink and move his or her eyes. This is probably an oversight by the developers. However, they won't move so they probably are only stuck like that due to shocks. * In InFamous, if Cole waits by a dead pedestrian long enough, they may get back up, and walk away. * In inFamous and Infamous 2, whenever Cole passes by a TV and a broadcast begins to play, several civilians will gather around the television to watch it as well. If Cole has Evil Karma, they may attempt to attack him. * Strangely, many civilians in New Marais walk around barefoot. * Civilians in cars may still be alive when you destroy their vehicles. * In inFamous when a civilian trips or Cole bumps into them, they remain on the ground injured. ** However, in InFamous 2 if Cole bumps into someone and they fall or they trip, they get right back up with no injuries at all. If he dive rolls into them though, they will be injured and stay on the ground. * In InFamous, if there is danger in the area, (such as enemies hurting civilians or if you harmed civilians nearby), and you talk to a civilian giving a side mission, he or she may constantly back away from you as he/she talks to you. * In Infamous 2, sometimes when injuring or killing pedestrians, there is a small chance they may drop an Ionic charge. ** It's unknown how these people have these charges since Zeke mentions that people carrying these charges must have been around the ray sphere during testing. It is possible that it may be an effect of the Plague spreading. ** Also pedestrians with the conduit gene may also drop an ionic charge, this means they should have been activated as conduits. However, the Conduit John was seen activating was also suffering from the Plague, implying that it requires special exposure to Ray Field energy for a Conduit to be activated. * Also in InFamous 2, if the player has Good Karma, pedestrians will attack the protesters if they hit Cole. **The anti Cole protesters will continue their chanting even if Cole saves them from an enemy such as the Militia. * In InFamous and InFamous 2, some pedestrians may offer to buy Cole various items, however this is not shown to actually happen. * Pedestrians can be seen kneeling beside injured and dead civilians. * In Infamous: Festival of Blood, Pedestrians will still cheer for Cole despite Cole biting them. ** During the events of Pyre Night, some Vampire pedestrians carry weapons such as bats, pipes, and broken boards. ** Some pedestrians make references to Corrupted when Cole bites them. ** Biting pedestrians is also another way of replenishing Cole's health when taking damage. This is also an acceptable way of refilling your health even in the heat of combat since most enemies will temporarily cease combat as Cole bites a pedestrian, after which they will begin attacking again afterwards. * In InFamous ''and ''InFamous 2, similar to the civilians in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, the more side missions Cole does, the more rich and happy looking the pedestrians are. In the original game, sometimes civilians can be seen cleaning up trash from the ground, or helping others, giving them food or water. In the sequel, the people just appear happier. * In the InFamous series some civilians may look through dumpsters or garbage cans. Gallery Healing.png|Cole healing a pedestrian. 942025 20090520 790screen035.jpg|Cole performing a Bio Leech on a pedestrian. Vampire bite.png|Cole bites a pedestrian in order to drink her blood. Staking.png|Cole stakes a pedestrian, revealing their true identity as a vampire. CrowdMarais.jpg|Pedestrians dressed up for Pyre Night. Cole attacking civilians.jpg|Cole attacking pedestrians. Category:InFamous 2 Category:Empire City Category:New Marais Category:Festival of Blood Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Setting